Hidden
by xKyokoNekox
Summary: I thought he would give up after that, like everybody else in the past has done when they tried to be friends with me, but he didn't give up that easily. "Can you at least tell me your name?" He asked. I looked back at him, "It's Rin. Rin Kagamine,"


**Title:** Hidden (Chapter 1)  
**Series:** Vocaloid  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine  
**Summary:** _I thought he would give up after that, like everybody else in the past has done when they tried to be friends with me, but he didn't give up that easily. "Can you at least tell me your name?" He asked. I looked back at him, "It's Rin. Rin Kagamine,"_

* * *

_I heard a scream come from the kitchen, and I ran as quickly as I could down the stairs. I walked in to find my mother collapsed on the hard, cold floor, surrounded in a dangerous amount of blood, my father standing over her with a wicked grin plastered on his face.  
"M..M-Mama...?" I whispered quietly. My father snapped up to look at me, his eyes wide, his grin fading. I hadn't noticed he was holding a bloody knife in his hand.  
"You won't tell anybody about this, will you?" He asked, raising the knife, "Or will I have to kill you too?"  
I took a few steps back, and he took a few steps closer. Fear started to rise within me as the situation began to settle in, and my father's grin was slowly returning. I looked down at my mother's dying body before I turned to run away, but my father grabbed the back of my shirt before I could escape.  
"No! Let go of me, Papa! Please let me go!" I pleaded, hot tears streaming down my face as I watched the knife with wide eyes, "I promise I won't tell anyone! Just please let me go!"  
My father shook his head, and looked back at me with the same wicked grin he had on his face when I walked in the room, "You can't be trusted, dear Rin."_

I shot up from my bed, cold sweat sticking to my skin and hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I shook as I tried to forget about the nightmare, but it would just not leave my mind. It's been 13 years since then, 18 years old and I'm still being reminded of him and what he did. All that he put me through. I shuddered just thinking about it all.

I glanced at the clock to see it was already 5 AM, there was no use in even trying to go back to sleep, even though I knew I wouldn't after that horrific nightmare. I swung my legs over and got up from my bed, slowly walking out of my small room to the even smaller room right around the corner, which was the bathroom. I took my time washing up, staring at myself in the mirror.

My blonde hair was a mess, sticking up in every different possible direction. My eyes, which were once a bright shade of aqua now a dark dull shade of blue that were red and puffy from crying so much, along with dark bags underneath my eyes. My cheeks were red, and tear tracks were still evident on my face. My lips were rough no matter how many times I tried to use lip gloss. I didn't even smile anymore, so it didn't really matter to me. I had nobody to impress; I had no friends and I certainly had no boyfriend. Still, I decided to use make up to hide as many imperfections as I could. Luckily, I had a lot of time, so I was able to fix myself up so I at least looked decent.

After I finished, I walked out of the bathroom and back to my room to change into my uniform. I hear others complain about having to wear a uniform, but honestly I don't really mind. It saves me money from having to buy so many clothes. I barely have any money as it is, my job as a waitress doesn't really pay much and I have to use most of my money for food, rent, and any other bills. Any money that's leftover I put in the bank to save up for college, or in case if there's any emergencies.

But the uniform doesn't just save me money, it's also a pretty nice uniform. It's not your average high school uniform either, which is part of the reason why I like it. The uniform includes a white long sleeved shirt and a golden chest bow, a red long sleeved jacket, a short red skirt that goes a little above my knees, white stockings that go up to my knees, and brown shoes with a small heel at the bottom. They also come with different colored pins depending on your grade. 1st years get white, 2nd years get silver, and 3rd years get gold. I'm in my last year of high school, so my pin is gold. To finish it off, I add my signature white bow that my mother made for me before..the _incident_.

After I finish getting ready, I look at the clock to see it's only 6:15 AM. I sighed, realizing it would take another half an hour just for the school to open its gates. I grabbed my bag, first checking to make sure I had all of my books that I needed for the day, and I headed out of the room. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl before I sat down at the kitchen table. I began peeling as I thought about what I had to do once school ended for the day. There was no meeting for the Drama Club after school (my teachers had insisted I join a club, even though I wasn't really interested, and the Drama Club was the only one I found interesting), so I'd just go straight to work. Afterwards, I'd stop at the market to get a quick dinner, and once I get home I'd eat and get my homework done.

With my mind set, I threw away the orange peels and stuffed the last orange slice in my mouth before I slid my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the kitchen. Before I walked out of the apartment, I stopped in front of a picture frame that held a picture of my mother and I at the park. Even though it was so long ago, I still remembered exactly what happened. I smiled softly, and bowed. "I'll be back later, Mama!"

As I made my way down the block, I glanced at my watch to see it was now 6:30 AM. I wasn't too early, but I still had a lot of time to kill. Instead of taking the quick route I usually do, I decided to take the long way, which involved taking a stroll in the park. I knew nobody would be there, so I'd have the whole place to myself to remember the fun times I used to have with my mother. She used to bring me here all the time when I was only 4 years old. She'd have so much fun swinging me on the swing, or playing in the sandbox with me. I still remember the bright smile that she always wore whenever we played together. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and her long blonde hair glistened. A warm tear rolled down my cheek as I closed my eyes, trying my hardest to remember the other fun times we shared, but with each passing day it got harder and harder to remember her, and all of the fun times as well.

I walked over to the very sandbox we used to spend so much time in, throwing sand at each other and attempted to make sand castles. I pressed my hands together and scooped up some sand, and watched as it quickly escaped from my grasp and fell back into the sandbox. Another tear rolled down my cheek, and I tried as best as I could to wipe it away without smearing any of the make up I tried so hard to apply without going too heavy or too light.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I gasped as I turned to see a boy heading my way. He looked around my age, and we even looked very similar. Same hair color, same eye color. Except, of course, he looked more.. _Alive_. I probably looked like I was ready to croak and die.

Not knowing what to say, I nodded and quickly got back up on my feet. I brushed the sand off of my crimson skirt and snowy stockings, and I began to walk away, but he dashed over and grabbed my wrist gingerly.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" He asked, "You look familiar."

I looked him over once more before shaking my head, "No, we've never met," I shuddered at how hoarse my voice sounded. I never use it that much, so it's no surprise. The only time I use my voice is during school and while I'm working, but other than that I'm quiet as ever.

The boy looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, I know that was out of no where, but I'm new around here and you looked familiar," He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Anyway, my name is Len, Len Kagamine!" He held out a hand for me to shake.

I wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. Nobody has ever tried talking to me, other than the teachers, kids at the Drama Club, or the people that I work with. They all usually brush past me, or don't even notice me at all. I didn't want to be rude, but I was scared of letting anybody break into the walls I tried so hard to create around myself.

"I'm going to be late for school, I'm sorry," I said quietly, turning to walk away. I thought he would give up after that, like everybody else in the past has done when they tried to be friends with me, but he didn't give up that easily.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" He asked.

I looked back at him, "It's Rin. Rin Kagamine," I was surprised when I didn't hear him say anything about us having the same last names, or try to keep getting me to talk to him. He just let me be as I continued on my way to school. I checked my watch to see it was already 6:50 AM. I mentally scolded myself for letting myself get distracted as I quickened my pace. School doesn't officially begin until 7:15 AM, but the gates close at 7:10 AM and because I took the long way, I knew I wouldn't make it on time if I didn't run or at least quicken my pace.

Luckily, I made it to school around 7:05 AM. I knew I wouldn't have enough time to stop at my locker since my locker and homeroom classroom are miles apart from each other, so I just went straight to my classroom, telling myself I could just go to my locker after class. Since it was still early, I was one of the first ones in the classroom, but that didn't bother me in the least. I sat down at my assigned desk, setting down my bag. I reached down and took out the book I was currently reading called _Keep Holding On_.

I lost track of time and jumped when I heard the bell ring. I closed my book and placed it back in my bag as I watched the teacher walk in the classroom. I don't usually pay much attention to her, I just stare at her direction so it looks like I'm paying attention, so I don't really have an opinion on her, but I perked up when I heard her say the words 'new student.'

"He will be joining our class, so I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and help him fit right in. Please welcome Len Kagamine!"

**- To be Continued -**

* * *

_Author's Note:__ It was around 1:00 in the morning (on a school night actually) that I came up with this idea, and I actually started wording it out in my mind too, so I just grabbed my phone and began typing parts of it down. In the end, it turned out to be all of the first chapter (and I got done around 2:00 in the morning). I didn't plan on uploading this until I had a plot down, but I wanted to let you all know I'm still alive! Unfortunately, that means I have no idea when I will be getting the next chapter to this story up :c I'll try my hardest to make sure this isn't added to my list of discontinued stories! School is almost over so I'll have more thinking time to come up with ideas for this story. For now, I hope you guys enjoy it, and please review on what you think so far! ^^_

_- Kyoko_


End file.
